


I'm just a lonely man

by natachasun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A bit of Markhyuk & Luwoo, Age Difference, Complicated Relationships, Fluff and Smut, High schooler Taeyong, Jaehyun is older, Jaehyun is very blunt lol, M/M, Police Officer Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Protective Johnny, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natachasun/pseuds/natachasun
Summary: Taeyong (16) wants to be loved but he is always left heartbroken.Jaehyun (23) wants to fall in love again but he can't move on.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 24





	I'm just a lonely man

**Author's Note:**

> For your information, Jaehyun is 23 and Taeyong is 16 in this story. 
> 
> It's quite an age difference but also happen in real life.

“Did you invite that woman at the barbecue restaurant again?” The officer asked by the window of his car as he parked in the parking lot.  
“Why wouldn't I? She is a famous model.” Another man replied and parked his motorbike just beside. “And how did you know who I was with last night?”  
“I was meeting Haechan at the near café and saw you on my way there. By the way, you looked like you have spent a great time together.»  
“Of course. Since I ate something other than grilled pork, something that makes you full and happy.” Jaehyun smirked and wriggled his eyebrows.  
“Eww shut up dude.” Mark replied as he slammed the door of the police car. “But I still feel sorry for your single ass.”

Jaehyun scoffed before he got off of his motorbike, he was also dressed in his police uniform.  
“Let's wrap today's case and catch that bastard.” He fixed his belt before heading towards the crowded mall.

The mall was poorly crowded that Monday morning. It was normal since the week just started and people were either working or attending classes. Mark stepped inside the entrance and gained stares from two saleswomen of a clothes shop. A phone suddenly rang and Jaehyun picked the call.  
“Mom? Yeah the cereales and milk from the last time. No, the banana ones. What the-... Mom I don't eat strawberry!! Can't you remember that your son is allergic to that.” The grown-up man groaned. 

Mark looked at the women who were now laughing and he hid his face with his palm. Suddenly, there was a shot and people were screaming. 

“I'll call you back Mom! We have a psycho here- What? It's serious!”  
“JAEHYUN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE!” Mark yelled as he evacuated the citizens.  
“ Mom I'll hang up on your face if you don't stop blabbering on this fucking phone!” The officer panicked but quickly lowered his tone. “I-I'm sorry for cursing Madam..Yes...Thank you. OK bye.” Then he hung up.  
“Mark, the first floor!”

They rushed towards the escalator but stopped when people tried to go down and blocked the way. They did not have time so Jaehyun forced himself in the way.  
He was the first to arrive at the top end and Mark arrived after him. They saw a few terrified employees, and unfortunately, the thief was nowhere to seen.

“Aish, he escaped again!!” Mark sighed and hit a wall nearby with his foot.  
Jaehyun caught his breath as he inspected the surroundings. “Wow he was fast.”  
“Dude that was your fault! You were too busy talking on your fucking phone.”  
“Don't scream in my ears.. And you already know my mother does my groceries once per month so I couldn't ignore it.”

Mark was fighting the urge to raise his fit but he had to protect their image. 

“Mark?” A voice called from afar.  
Mark turned his head to the familiar voice and a slim figure in a yellow mascotte costume appeared. “H-Haechan?”  
The man nodded and walked towards the officers.  
“What are you guys doing here?”  
“We wanted to catch the thief earlier.” Mark said before he checked his boyfriend's body. “Oh thank god, you're safe. But what are you..?”  
“I'm working here.”  
“As a clown?” Jaehyun sneaked into the conversation, earning a knee kick from Mark.

The latter noticed a makeup shop behind the smaller man.  
“Do you stand like this all day babe?”  
“Yes, I do sales animation.” He responded as he showed a microphone and a bunch of flyers.  
Mark just frowned. “How did you get hired?! You never entertain Haechan, you're a lazy person!”  
“You little..” Haechan gritted his teeth as he motioned a fist. His boyfriend quickly raised his arms as a defense.  
“I m-mean this job doesn't suit your small figure babe..”  
“Firstly, stop complaining because your mouth gives me headache, and secondly.” The shorter boy pointed his index to Jaehyun. “Get the fuck out of my sight.” He growled as he walked back the opposite way.  
“Babe, I'm sorry..” Mark pleaded but his lover was already back in the store.  
“Wow.” Was the only thing that came out of Jaehyun’s mouth. 

Haechan was like a scary owner and Mark his little puppy, he thought. 

Mark sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration.  
“Why can't he even find a proper job huh? He looks like a chicken in that costume.”  
“If that's how couples work, being single is better.” Jaehyun whispered.

-x-

When they arrived back at the police station, Mark went straight to their chief officer office. After a little meeting, he exited the room and spotted a familiar boy in school uniform at the reception.  
“Hey Tae!” He called out and gave the receptionist a nod to let him pass.  
“Hyung, I was looking for you.” The boy ran to him.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Is Lucas hyung here?”  
“No, he went to report a case to Gangnam this morning.”

Another person appeared behind them and instantly cut off their conversation.  
“Hey Mark, after your patrol how about going to that café with the beautiful- Oh.” Jaehyun suddenly paused and his eyes landed on the glowing boy. “Hey there.”  
“Don’t mind him Tae.” Mark said as he pushed his colleague away.  
“Oh, I have this little package from my brother for Lucas hyung.” The high school student spoke.  
Meanwhile, Jaehyun puffed his chest and pretended to pick a document from a near desk. Taeyong saw his gesture but did not pay much attention.  
“Okay just leave it with me, I'll bring it home later.”  
“Thank you hyung.” Taeyong passed the box before he bowed. “I'm going now, we still have class at this afternoon.”  
“Okay, study hard and see you.”  
The boy smiled and grabbed his bag before went out of the police station. 

Jaehyun rushed to Mark’s desk and leaned on the counter.  
“WHO IS HE?!!!”  
“Why are curious, Jung?” Mark seemed unfazed. However, something clicked on his brain and his eyes slowly narrowed. “Don’t tell me you are planning to do what I'm thinking now?”  
“And what are you thinking?” Jaehyun dumbly asked.  
“No Jaehyun. That's a big NO.” The shorter firmly stated as he rose from his chair. “He's the little brother of my hyung's boyfriend.”  
“Wow, really?” Jaehyun's eyes started to sparkle and a little smile of hope appeared. “How come I never saw him at your house?!”  
“Because I don't want ANYONE to disturb our family time.”  
“CRAP!! Invite me too pleaseeee!”  
“SPARE MY SHIRT WILL YOU.” Mark pulled his sleeve from his colleague’s grip. “Just go back to that woman were hitting on!”  
“I don't want to. I want HIM.” Jaehyun exclaimed with confidence.  
Mark saw the watch and started to gather the files because he had to patrol in half an hour.  
“Don't you dare go near him or I'll break your dick. His big brother is protective as hell, Lucas hyung would be mad if you mess up with his boyfriend precious brother. And can’t you see that he’s still in high school, you pedophile.” The shorter male said before he walked away.  
“Tsk why are we even friends.”Jaehyun sighed in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

Arguing with his best friend led to nothing so he decided to drop the subject. But how could he? With such breathtaking beauty, the boy was worth to be courted. He was literally the most beautiful human Jaehyun has ever seen in his life.

-x-

That afternoon, the officer was leaning against the pole of the side road. He stood in the front gate of a private school, waiting for the high school students to go home.  
Actually, it was easy to find it because of the uniform logo the boy was wearing a few hours ago.

The teens passed in front of the police officer with a weird stare while some girls squealed at how handsome he was in police uniform. Jaehyun was really surprised that the school was also filled with pretty girls. He smirked as he posed for a cooler posture. 

The man waited for a good thirty minutes before a blonde boy finally appeared in the front gate. He was accompanied by a very tall school boy with brown hair. Jaehyun stood straight and walked after them.

On their way, they ran through a lot of people as the sun started to set. The tall brown-haired guy looked behind after a few steps and slightly frowned.  
He tried to walk normally, avoiding being obvious before he whispered to the shorter. “A creepy officer is following us.”  
“Uh?” Taeyong mumbled and he indeed spotted the officer walking behind them. “Maybe he’s heading the same way, Johnny.”  
“But he seems a bit close to us and he is staring at you.” Johnny responded but a foreign hand suddenly grabbed the blonde's bag, making the boys flinch.  
“Excuse me.” A deep voice asked and they turned around.  
Taeyong instantly faced the tall officer with his big eyes and Jaehyun was shocked as well. Being this close to the beautiful boy made Jaehyun's inside scream in panic.  
“Y-yes?”  
“Uh...We’ve met at the police station earlier, when you were talking with Mark.”  
“Ah, right. I think I remember you.”  
“I’m Mark’s best friend, Jung Jaehyun. Nice to meet you.” He extented his arm and the boy took it with a nod.  
“Nice to meet you too, Officer Jung. Do you need something from us?”  
That's right, he was going to ask it. Jaehyun scratched his head in front of the short boy, not sure how to put it into words.  
“Don’t worry, it's nothing serious. I just wonder if I can get your number..?”  
The blonde boy immediately widened his eyes. Was the question too straightforward?  
Johnny instantly grabbed Taeyong's waist and pulled him close.  
“You shouldn't trust him.”  
Jaehyun noticed that tall boy gesture, but Taeyong did not even mind their proximity.  
“But he’s Mark friend.” The blonde male answered back.  
“What if he is not some kind of scammer?”  
“What the heck dude- I'm not.” Jaehyun quickly denied, making Johnny wince at the loud noise.  
“I find it very strange that an officer is willing to talk with teenagers like us. Don’t you have friends your age?” Johnny replied with a poker face.

Jaehyun stayed silent and just looked at the shorter. Well, you are fucked up Jae. It was worth the try, right?  
Maybe you should just give up, go back to your motorbike and go home.

“It's fine.” Taeyong was the first to break the silence and both Jaehyun and Johnny were surprised. The boy took a piece of paper from his school bag. Johnny sighed but his friend still wrote his number and gave the paper to the officer.  
“You are Mark hyung’s friend so I see no problem in becoming friends.”  
“Thank you.. It’s Tae right?” The officer asked, trying not to sound too excited.  
“Yes, Lee Taeyong.” The boy confirmed and his lips pursed into a smile, showing his perfect teeth.  
Jaehyun smiled widely, revealing his dimples. Then he looked at the other boy, Johnny was staring angrily at him.  
The officer cleared his throat and put the paper on his pocket.  
“I think I should go now.”  
“Yes you should.” Johnny snorted as he rolled his eyes.  
“Hey stop it Johnny.” Taeyong scolded. “See you, officer-” He barely had time to properly say goodbye that his friend already dragged him away.

The officer crunched his nose at that rude friend. The boy was sure living through some kind of puberty. He looked at the paper again and smiled.  
Jaehyun read the name to himself.  
Lee Taeyong  
XXX-XXXX-XXX


End file.
